You're My Hero
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily sing a song to her dad all about being her hero.


Everyone was dressed in black. Black I ask you?! Dad would have hated this, and I have mentioned this several times to my mother. She just tells me to be quiet. My husband chuckles next to me and I look at him, he simply coughs to cover it. I refused to wear black, so here I sit at my father's funeral wearing a bright sundress and my hair in a French Twist like a movie star. My brothers are in black, but being the good sports they are have added something to their suits. James has pinned a bright pink flower to his jacket, Albus is donning a fabulous neon green silk handkerchief and has even spiked his hair, and Teddy sweet sweet Teddy has made his hair turquoise blue. My sisters in law added bright colors to their dresses. My cousins are all wearing some sort of bright color. My husband, however, decided to be an oddball and wear all black. My aunts, uncles and grandparents are in black as well. I placed a hand over my swollen stomach and rubbed. I thought life was completely unfair.

My poor baby would never know his/her grandpa. He was amazing. He supported my dream to become a singer and I'd be damned if I let him down. My latest record had already hit 2 million copies. I mean come on that is pretty impressive! I was pretty crazy on stage and dad used to say it fit me to be a singer, I could be myself and get paid for it! I would sometimes take old muggle songs and make them better. My latest recordings were father/daughter songs.

"Lily you're up soon." my sister in law Taylor said leaning over Scor.

"Ok." I took a deep breath.

Scorpius took my hand and gave it a squeeze "You'll do great."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Looking in front of me I focused on the casket. Stupid to do, but I pictured my dad sitting up and laughing exclaiming "GOTCHYA!" yeah that wasn't going to happen. I was 22 for Merlin's sake! Who looses their dad so early? Well a lot of people, but who looses their father who just happens to be Harry Potter? He's survived everything, but a heart attack was nothing any of us expected.

"And now, Harry's daughter Lily would like to sing a song dedicated to her father." the minister said.

Standing up I walked to the platform. "Hi there, so I have to admit something. It really sucks standing up here." a few people looked at each other confused. "I was going to sing this song at my next concert and dad was going to come out on stage with me and I was going to dance with him. I can't do that now. This song will never EVER," had to add some emphasis there "be sung at a concert because now there is no one to come dance with me," I took a deep breath as the music started and a screen dropped behind me. A picture of my dad came up and then another of me and him.

"I would ride on your shoulders  
And look out on the world  
Pretending I was big and tall like you  
When you were there to hold me  
I never was afraid  
You made me feel there's nothing I can't do

If I'd spread my wings to fly  
When I was very small  
I knew that you'd be standing by  
To catch me if I fall

You're my hero  
Chasing the monsters from my room  
Going on trips around the moon  
The one who's always been there faithfully  
You're my hero  
And 'cause you're my Dad...  
I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me

As I kept getting older  
We often disagreed  
But you let me find myself in my own way  
And it's funny, how just lately  
I've come to recognize  
How wise you are becoming every day

There's so much you've given me  
I hope I've made you proud  
You're everything a Dad should be  
And it's time to tell you now

You're my hero  
You didn't have to say a word  
Your love was the message that I heard  
Inspiring me to be all I can be  
You're my hero And 'cause you're my Dad...I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me  
Dad you're my hero."

By the end of the song I was crying, tears spilled fast and silently down my face. I took a shaky breath and walked down off the platform and stood in front of his casket. He looked so peaceful. There was a smile etched on his face and I couldn't help but give a small watery laugh. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and turned to face my husbad. "He is proud of you Lily Lu."

This of course made me cry harder. Mum stood up and hugged me as well "You're right Lily, you're father would have hated all this black."

James came up and hugged me "That was an amazing song Lils. Now when are you giving this up and becoming a healer?"

"James leave her alone." Amanda said "Lily that was amazing." I hugged her tightly.

"Dad's smiling down on you Lily." Albus said hugging me. "He's going to look after that little one."

"If it's a boy I have the perfect name for him." I said with a smile.

"What?" my family asked.

"Harry James." I looked up at the sky and blew a kiss "I love you daddy." and somewhere I know my dad is looking down on me and watching over this little one. Though, naming him Harry James probably won't happen, I know my dad will be a part of him.

Epilogue

Six months after the funeral I went into labor. July 31, 2031 Harry James Draco Malfoy made his way into the world. Mum and Astoria said we cursed that little boy with such a long name. Draco simply shook his head and said that a name like that put shame to the Malfoy name, of course once he held his grandson he changed his mind completely. Our baby boy was beautiful. I knew dad was watching over because my baby had beautiful emerald green eyes and positively unruly dark hair.

* * *

A/N: Yay its all finished! This story took me all of 5 minutes to write and I kind of cried while writing it. My dad recently beat skin cancer, and a thought came to me, what if he hadn't? Of course Harry didn't die of cancer, but of a heart attack. The feelings, however, would have been the same. Thanks for reading and if you feel so compelled please leave a review.

**I own Amanda and Taylor the rest belongs to the ever fabulous JK Rowling, and the song "**You're My Hero.**" belongs to Teresa James and her recording company. **


End file.
